


somebody waits for you

by theafterimages



Series: frat au [4]
Category: BTOB, VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's plenty of mistletoe at the annual holiday mixer, but it turns out Hakyeon and Taekwoon don't need it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	somebody waits for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hushboys (taemin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taemin/gifts).



> Originally posted [here](http://eveninadream.livejournal.com/11331.html#cutid1). Set during December 2009.

It probably goes without saying that mistletoe is a traditional part of Kappa Tau and Zeta Beta Zeta’s holiday mixers. Last year Hakyeon had gotten plenty of kisses, from KTs and ZBZs alike, but not this year. No matter how many times he wanders under the sprigs of it scattered around the ZBZ house everyone avoids him like he’s bringing back last spring’s mono plague.

“I don’t get it,” Hakyeon whines to Minhyuk, clutching his third tequila of the night. “Why won’t anybody kiss me? What’s wrong with me?”

“Nothing’s wrong with you,” Minhyuk soothes him, squeezing the arm he has wrapped around Hakyeon’s waist. “You’re perfect. Lots of people want to kiss you. That’s not the problem.”

_Minhyuk_ is perfect, Hakyeon thinks happily before the rest of his best friend’s words make it through the tequila filter. “Wait, what problem?”

“Your boyfriend would kill them,” Minhyuk says bluntly.

“I don’t have a boyfriend-” Hakyeon begins, but his protests die as his darting gaze lights on where Taekwoon is stationed. He’s supposed to be making drinks along with the other pledges, but instead his dark eyes are fixed on Hakyeon.

Hakyeon hastily finishes his tequila. “Look, I need another drink!” he tells Minhyuk, who bursts out laughing. “Come on! Let’s get drinks!”

When Hakyeon makes it to the bar, he leans on its smooth surface, smiling as seductively as he can at Taekwoon. Or maybe he’s smiling like an idiot. He’s kind of lost track. But Taekwoon’s smiling, too, the little one he can’t quite suppress, so Hakyeon is doing _something_ right. “I need a drink,” Hakyeon tells Taekwoon, who nods and sets to work, like he magically knows just what drink Hakyeon wants. Or like he remembers the three he poured for him earlier, and maybe even how their hands had brushed when Hakyeon had taken them from him. Whichever.

“Don’t worry, I’m baby-sitting him,” Minhyuk tells Taekwoon.

“He’s not _baby-sitting_ ,” Hakyeon says, giving Minhyuk a scornful look before refocusing on Taekwoon. He likes nights when Taekwoon's on bartending duty. He always looks so focused. “Taekwoon. _Taekwoon_.”

“What?”

“Are you almost done?”

Taekwoon frowns, perplexed, as he nods to the drink he’s now holding out to Hakyeon. “It’s already-”

“Are you almost done _here_?” Hakyeon asks, leaning in closer, pleased when he sees Taekwoon swallow. “Nobody’s kissed me all night.” Even more pleased when he sees Taekwoon’s eyes flash. He covers Taekwoon’s free hand with his own, and Taekwoon goes so still. “Minhyuk says it’s your fault.”

“I didn’t-” Taekwoon begins softly, licking his lips.

“Do you want to kiss me, Taekwoonie?” Hakyeon asks, and smiles when Taekwoon has nothing to say to that at all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Though by the time Hakyeon has one too many tequilas and Minhyuk takes him back to Kappa Tau, he still hasn’t gotten his kiss from Taekwoon. Not that he thinks about it until late the next morning, after Minhyuk brings him a greasy breakfast and Eunkwang drops off some of the truly god awful hangover cure that they’ve all learned to swear by.

“Minhyuk,” Hakyeon asks very slowly, “did I hit on Taekwoon in front of all the other pledges?”

“Yup,” Minhyuk confirms, most of his attention focused on the Harry Potter movie currently airing on TV.

Hakyeon groans, covering his face with his hands. “He wasn’t embarrassed, was he? Is he mad?”

Minhyuk laughs and pulls Hakyeon’s hands away. “He’s fine,” he says reassuringly. “I think he liked it.”

Hakyeon smiles hesitantly. “Really?”

“Yeah. Well, maybe not the part where you guys had the audience, but he likes _you_." Minhyuk grins, nudging him. "Hey. Want me to go get some mistletoe from ZBZ for you guys so you can get the full effect?”

Flustered, Hakyeon covers his face again, and Minhyuk laughs and pulls Hakyeon against his side.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hakyeon goes to Taekwoon’s dorm before dinner, figuring that that’s better than talking to him at the house. Given that he’s sure the other pledges have spread the word about what had happened the night before, he doesn’t want to start the night out by calming Taekwoon down after hearing whatever the rest of KT would have to say about seeing them go up to Hakyeon’s room together.

Taekwoon’s alone when he opens the door to let Hakyeon in. “He’s at dinner,” Taekwoon says when Hakyeon asks about his roommate, just to be sure. One of Taekwoon’s hands is gripping the door frame so tightly his knuckles are white, Hakyeon notices, but his gaze is fixed on Hakyeon’s face.

They’ve been dancing around this almost since the day they’d met, but Hakyeon still feels like there are butterflies in his stomach when he asks, “Can I come in?” Taekwoon opens the door wide in wordless acquiescence and stays back to close it as Hakyeon enters the room. He can feel Taekwoon watching him and hopes he appreciates the view—he’d been sure to wear one of his favorite coats, one short enough to allow for a full view of his black skinny jeans. 

“I don’t remember much after that third tequila,” Hakyeon admits with a self-deprecating laugh, “but did you have fun?” Taekwoon nods, and Hakyeon smiles. “Good. I did, too. Except for one thing.”

“What?” Taekwoon asks.

Hakyeon takes one step back toward him, then another, and Taekwoon goes very still. “No one kissed me this year,” Hakyeon says with a hint of a pout. “Even though Minhyuk says they wanted to.”

“They did,” Taekwoon confirms quietly.

“Did you?” Hakyeon asks, and Taekwoon hesitates, and then very slowly nods. Hakyeon smiles, just a little. “Can I tell you something?”

“What?” Taekwoon all but whispers, his eyes fixed on Hakyeon.

“You’re the only person I wanted to kiss,” Hakyeon says, and Taekwoon inhales sharply. This time he’s the one to step forward, although Hakyeon is the one who cups Taekwoon’s face in his hands and presses his lips against Taekwoon’s for the first time, careful and sweet.

Hakyeon feels a quiet tremor go through him and pulls back, his gaze searching Taekwoon’s face. “Don’t be nervous,” Hakyeon says with an encouraging smile. 

Taekwoon shakes his head, his tongue darting quickly across his lips. “I’m not,” he says.

“Then what is it? You can tell me. It’s just me.”

“I…” He pauses, like he’s trying to gather his thoughts. Hakyeon waits. He’ll wait as long as it takes for Taekwoon, always. Finally: “I know it’s you. That’s why it’s important.”

Hakyeon’s smile spreads across his face, impossible to contain. “You’re important to me, too. Don’t you know that?”

This time Taekwoon’s the one who kisses Hakyeon first. Taekwoon’s hands are resting so lightly on Hakyeon’s waist, like he’s still unsure. Hakyeon smiles, just a little, before kissing him again, deeper this time, like he’s wanted to for months. Like Taekwoon’s wanted, too, maybe, if his sharp inhale and the way he pulls Hakyeon closer are any indication. And Hakyeon doesn’t have any more time to wonder—he can ask Taekwoon about it all later, can drag out all the details about how Taekwoon’s feelings developed, but right now all that matters is kissing Taekwoon until they’ve made up for whatever time they’ve lost.

It’s only a few minutes before Taekwoon’s stomach growls. Hakyeon breaks away from him, laughing too hard to keep kissing him, not just from the interruption but from sheer joy. “Do you want to get dinner?” he suggests.

Taekwoon looks torn, which in and of itself gives Hakyeon’s ego a boost. Given how much Taekwoon loves food, it says a lot that he’d even consider giving kissing Hakyeon again priority over dinner. “We can come back here later,” Hakyeon offers, to make the decision easier. He’s pretty hungry, himself. 

“Really?” Taekwoon asks hopefully.

Hakyeon kisses his cheek. “We can do whatever you want. I’m all yours.”


End file.
